


Суперкотик Стив МакГарретт

by goldkhator



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Русский, Русский | Russian, матерщина, плохое настроение автора выливается в ангстовый бред персонажей, такое себе альтернативное развитие событий, типа songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Дэнни все-таки уезжает за Грейс в Лас-Вегас.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILEsvl3E6Og&index=9&list=FLqA_NpYh4u9WFCEXg5BDIoQ
> 
> Elk Road - Not to Worry (feat. Governors)
> 
> Can you tell me not to worry  
> Can you tell me I'll be fine  
> Can you tell me everything's alright  
> It's alright

_\- Ты вернешься? – с обреченной надеждой спрашивает Стив._

_\- Я… не знаю, - сразу же, но с заминкой отвечает Дэнни, но Стив улавливает ее, он же чертов _котик_ , и все понимает без слов._

_Дэнни ненавидит себя за это. Он знает, как тяжело Стив переживал уход Кэтрин, но ничего не может поделать. Он должен уехать. Он не имеет права сравнивать, ведь они со Стивом не пара, но он все равно сравнивает. Он клянется мысленно, что это не навсегда, но чувствует подсознательно, что не знает точно._

_Он боится поднять глаза на Стива. Он не знает, сможет ли вынести боль в его глазах._

_\- Я понимаю, конечно, - преувеличено бодро отвечает МакГарретт. Дэнни молчит. Стив сам все знает. С самого начала знал._

_Грейс для Дэнни – главное, и Стив никогда, в смысле – никогда, не станет у нее на пути. Он никогда не поставит Дэнни перед таким выбором и никогда ему об этом не скажет._

_\- Ты не обязан мне ничего объяснять, - добавляет Стив, когда читает по напряженной спине напарника желание уйти. Этот разговор невыносим для них обоих._

_Обязан, думает Дэнни, и покидает Гавайи на следующий день._

***  
\- Ты гребаный сукин сын! – с порога заявляет Дэнни Уильямс и толкает МакГарретта в грудь так сильно, что у Стива слабеют руки, и он роняет бутылку с недопитым пивом на пол.

Кто из нас животное, морщась, думает Стив, и послушно, словно привязанный следует за Дэнни на кухню, где тот уже достает себе пиво из холодильника.

Дэнни стоит спиной и невозмутимо, залпом, пьет _его_ пиво. Похоже, он не собирается говорить о своем возвращении и о том, что только что произошло, и о том, что вообще все это значит. И Стив стоит столбом, связных мыслей нет совсем.

\- Я пытался, видит Бог, пытался, - бормочет Уильямс, отставляя пустую бутылку на стол. – Ты, - он оборачивается, наконец, к Стиву и тычет в него пальцем, - сукин сын и я тебя ненавижу.

Стив думает, что Дэнни повторяется, но продолжает молчать. Очевидно, Дэнни нужно выпустить пар, только Стив не знает причину такого его поведения, да и после сказанных слов, не уверен, что хочет знать. Всякий раз, когда Дэнни говорит, что ненавидит его, Стив не может быть уверен на сто процентов, что это не правда. А сейчас Дэнни чертовски зол.

\- Так и будешь в молчанку играть? – шипит Дэнни, его грудь вздымается вверх вниз от тяжелого дыхания. Да, думает, Стив, наезжать на кого-то в его собственном доме должно быть затратно для нервной системы.

Стив складывает руки на груди в оборонительном жесте и наклоняет голову немного на бок, наблюдая за ним.

\- Ты прилетел около часа назад и решил высказать мне в лицо, как ненавидел меня все то время, пока мы не виделись? – он даже не пытается скрыть обиду в голосе.

\- В долбаного детектива решил поиграть?

\- Пытаюсь понять, чем успел тебя так разозлить, или ты разозлился, как только сошел с трапа самолета на гавайскую землю?

\- Потрудись-ка лучше объяснить, почему ты пишешь смс-ки моей дочери?

\- Оу, так дело в этом?

\- Да, черт побери, дело в этом! – орет Дэнни, но не внушает ужаса, как ему хочется, и Стив рискует подойти на один шаг.

\- Представляешь, она скучала по мне, решила узнать, все ли у меня в порядке, - в отличие от тебя, мелькает мысль, - я не мог ей не ответить, - язвит МакГарретт, но он не хочет ругаться с Дэнни. Не после того, как видел его последний раз полгода назад. Просто у него тоже есть нервы. – К тому же, я тоже соскучился по ней, - подумав, добавляет Стив.

Приглядевшись внимательнее, Стив понимает, что с Дэнни что-то не так.

\- А я вообще ничего для тебя не значу? – внезапно спрашивает Уильямс. - Почему о твоем ранении я узнаю от дочери, которая в слезах приходит ко мне и говорит, что ты в больнице, МакГарретт? Почему вместо того, чтобы позвонить мне, ты заставляешь страдать мою малышку?

\- Она спросила, все ли со мной в порядке… я не могу врать твоей дочери, Дэнни, - огрызается Стив.

\- Поэтому ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем перепугать ее до смерти, - риторическое умозаключение, поэтому Стив молчит. Он не знает, что на него ответить. Нет, конечно, подсказывает совесть, но он молчит, а потом его прорывает, как проклятую Саурис*.

\- Ты перестал звонить мне три месяца назад, ты говорил, что будешь звонить, а затем перестал. На мои звонки стал отвечать через раз. Я понял намек, у тебя своя жизнь в Вегасе и тебе нет до меня дела, но не смей мне говорить, с кем мне можно общаться, а с кем нет, даже если это Грейс!

\- Она моя дочь и я имею право указывать ей, что ей делать.

\- Не имеешь, она не твоя собственность! - Стив знает, что не прав, но как же он зол на этого гребаного Джерси. И тут его осеняет: - Ты бесишься потому, что я сказал Грейси или потому, что не сказал тебе?

Вопрос застигает Дэнни врасплох, и он только пялится в ответ широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Ты пролетел две с половиной тысячи миль, чтобы сказать мне, что я не имею права общаться с твоей дочерью? Ты так меня _ненавидишь_? Правда, Дэнни? – Стив ничего не может с собой поделать, это больно. – После всего, через что мы прошли вместе, ты меня ненавидишь?

\- Да пошел ты! – отмирает Дэнни и пнув стойку, сбегает от Стива на его же задний двор, где он знает, стоят два деревянных кресла, как раз для таких вот ситуаций.

Как же он, оказывается, скучал по этому месту. Не только за домом МакГарретта, но за всей этой зеленью и синевой, что так щедро дарит Оаху.

\- Почему ты не сказал _мне_? – спрашивает Дэнни не оборачиваясь, когда слышит приближение МакГарретта за спиной. Его вьетнамки нарочно громко шаркают по траве.

\- Хотел оттянуть немного головомойку, которую ты бы устроил мне, скажи я тебе лично, - с легкой улыбкой отвечает Стив и протягивает ему бутылку пива.

\- Поэтому ты воспользовался моей дочерью?

\- И в мыслях не было! Я бы никогда не сказал ей, если бы она не…

\- Да слышал я уже, - рычит Дэнни и отпивает из новой бутылки, принесенной Стивом. – Прости, - коротко добавляет он и снова замолкает.

У Стива невыносимо чешется язык спросить, за что простить, но он решает промолчать. Если Дэнни захочет, то скажет сам.

Пиво почти заканчивается у них обоих, когда Дэнни отворачивается от океана и смотрит на Стива с нечитаемой миной.

\- Дэнни… - Стив не знает, что хочет сказать, просто опережающий маневр, потому что у Стива возникает чувство надвигающейся беды. Дэнни бы посмеялся, скажи он ему об этом. Но Дэнни начинает говорить, не обратив на свое имя внимания.

\- Поначалу я пытался забыть, потом смириться, а потом подумал, если сведу к минимуму наше общение, то станет легче. Я не хотел этого… я даже был в какой-то мере благодарен Рэйчел за то, что она приняла это решение. Что мне не пришлось. Но я клянусь, я пытался переубедить ее… а потом понял, что так будет лучше…

\- Дэнни, я не…

\- Все еще не понимаешь? – Дэнни смотрит на него так, будто перед ним Колосс Родосский. Злость ушла из его голоса, а в глазах появилась невиденная Стивом ранее ласковость. – Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда Грейси сказала мне, что ты в больнице. Ты же не можешь нормально все объяснить, а она сказала мне, что ты здесь чуть ли не при смерти, - Дэнни нервно смеется и допивает пиво, снова смотря на океан. Он сегодня беспокойный и шумит громче обычного. А может Дэнни просто отвык уже от его громкого шепота. – Коно сказала мне, что твоей жизни ничто не угрожает, кроме тебя самого, но зная всю эту нашу солидарность и желание друг друга защитить, я ей не поверил.

\- Поэтому решил проверить? – голос у Стива каркающий от нервного напряжения, поэтому он запивает свой вопрос пивом, а Дэнни снова заводится. Так же легко, как его Камаро.

\- Конечно, я решил проверить! Черт возьми! Ты думаешь, все это время мне было легко там? Да не было ни дня, чтобы я не думал о тебе, чтобы не думал, в какое дерьмо Стив МакГарретт вляпается сегодня! Какой чертов ушлепок будет угрожать ему оружием?! Ты спрашивал, ненавижу ли я тебя? Я ненавижу твое желание лезть на рожон, пытаться спасти всех, рискуя своей шкурой, ненавижу, что ты совершенно не думаешь об окружающих тебя людях, ненавижу, что ты считаешь себя суперкотиком, и подвергаешь себя и других лишней опасности! А знаешь, что я ненавижу больше всего? – Дэнни подрывается со своего места и, уперев руки в боки, выпаливает: - Себя! За то, что позволил себе влюбиться в тебя за это! За твое безрассудство и отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения!

У Стива такое чувство, будто его столкнули с пирса в ледяной океан без предупреждения. Он никогда не позволял себе думать о Дэнни и влюбленности в одном предложении.

\- Дэнни…

\- Что «Дэнни», блядь? Я не просил этого! Просто ты нарисовался и вся моя жизнь отправилась в жопу! Я смирился со своей жизнью здесь, думал, что Рэйчел со Стэном рано или поздно снова переедут и я уберусь отсюда к чертовой бабушке, а ты… ты, блядь, не представляешь, как больно мне было бросать тебя здесь и лететь хуй знает куда, но Грейс…

Дэнни затыкается, когда Стив молниеносно поднимается со своего места и без предупреждения прижимает его к себе.

\- Отпусти меня, ублюдок, - он пытается слабо сопротивляться, - мне не нужна твоя ебаная жалость! Отпусти!

\- У меня, между прочим, ребра поломаны, - шепотом сообщает Стив, не собираясь выполнять просьбу, несмотря на боль.

\- Так тебе и надо, - рычит в ответ Уильямс, но перестает вырываться и пинаться. В ответ не обнимает.

\- Пусть тебя жалеет твоя бывшая жена, - после непродолжительной паузы говорит Стив, Дэнни судорожно выдыхает и вцепляется в Стива, как в спасательный круг. Стив бережно берет его лицо в ладони и смотрит в глаза, - за то, что твои чувства взаимны. Я никогда в жизни не встречал такого склочного человека, как ты. Ты абсолютная, - Стив чувствительно трется коленом у Дэнни между ног, - противоположность всему, что мне нравится видеть в потенциальных любовниках, но гореть мне в аду, если я влюбился в тебя не за это.

**Author's Note:**

> * - река, которая в 2011 году вышла из берегов и затопила город Майнот в Северной Дакоте.


End file.
